The Other Side
by VGWrighte
Summary: An Alternate Universe set just after Jadzia's death. Ezri Dax uses new found leverage against her old 'friend' Benjamin Sisko. . .
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side

Pt. I

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

AU – I know everything seems vague, just go with it. Think Alternate Universe!

- - -

Jadzia was dead. That was all that mattered to him now. Dax had survived, and he couldn't decide if that made things better or worse.

His par'Marchi was dead, but her memories lived on in . . . a symbiont. A little worm that moved from person to person and was now in the body of some other woman.

He tried to concentrate on his work, but it was difficult. He did not understand why the Klingon Empire had not officially allied themselves with the Federation/Dominion Coalition against the Cardassians.

He scoffed internally at the mere thought of Cardassians. They were gaining more and more allies every week. The Romulans, the Breen, the Orions . . . Now there were even rumors that the Tellarites or the Andorians were planning to leave the Coalition to join the Cardassians.

The Klingons needed to officially ally themselves with the Coalition before the Empire was caught in a bad situation; one even the Empire would not be able to get out of. He could not understand why Chancellor Duras or Emperor Kahless had not publically taken a side. It was a cowardly act to wait to see how the politics worked out.

Worf supposed he blamed the Empire for Jadzia's death. If the Klingons had taken a side and provided extra security on Deep Space Nine, perhaps Dukat would not have gotten aboard the station; and perhaps Jadzia would still be alive.

Jadzia and . . .

Jadzia and their baby.

- - -

P.S. think Alternate Universe, I meant to say Duras, not Gowron.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Side

Pt. II

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Ezri Dax swaggered through OPS on her way to Benjamin's office. She liked the way she felt now; since she stopped being Ezri Tigan and started being Ezri Dax.

Dax gave her confidence. Dax gave her experience. Dax gave her . . . leverage.

She walked into Benjamin's office without knocking and with a big smile on her face. She was in complete control, and he didn't even know it yet.

Benjamin looked up, and seemed pleased to see her. "What can I do for you, Old Man?" he asked. Dax amended her previous thought: he did seem pleased to see her, but he was distracted and maybe a little worried.

"This is a very interesting question, Benjamin," she sneered, and watched him flinch. She was confirming one of his biggest fears, and she knew he knew exactly what she had in mind. He picked up his baseball to stop his shaking fingers.

"There are _so_ many things you can do for me, Benjamin. And, I want _so_ much."

His gaze darkened. She could tell that he had thought she was going to expose him, now he realized her was going to blackmail him, which was _so_ much better; for her, at least.

She sat on the corner of his desk and smiled. "You see, I know about your and Jadzia's little 'secret.'" She waited a moment as Benjamin sat as still as stone. He didn't move, and she continued. "I know all about it, and I know how much you wanted to _keep_ it a secret.

"I know how much you'll still do to keep it a secret; a secret from namely: Captain Yates." Ezri kept her cocky gaze on Benjamin's smoldering one.

She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back a slightly. "Things would have gotten very . . . interesting in six or seven months, wouldn't they?" She forced a small laugh. "Who would have killed you first, do you think? Worf, when he saw his baby was not half-Klingon, but half-human? Or Kassidy, when she found out it was yours?

"Or maybe Kassidy would have just left you to Worf. She and I both know how important her baby is to you, especially after Jake has been in the custody of the Cardassian Union. Sure, I miss Jake as much as the next person and I hope he's alright, but you and I know that you probably won't want him back after the Cardassians are threw with him. They thought Picard was in bad shape, they should see a teenage boy. . ."

Benjamin was so angry it looked like he would lunge at her any second, but she could tell he was too angry to even move.

"So, you killed her before they killed you," she said losing her cleverly devious tone, and turning to a much darker one.

Finally, Benjamin forced words out. "You can't prove anything."

Ezri laughed, sincerely. "Not 'I'm sorry,' not 'you're right,' but 'you can't prove anything?' HA! I can prove _everything_!

"You see, I _know_you knew Dukat was planning a _demonstration_. You contacted him and made a deal. You would help him escape if he did you a favor."

Benjamin regained his wits and scoffed at her. "I have bigger problems than one of my officers trying to blackmail me."

Ezri smiled as her tone turned slightly playful again. "You mean like the Pah Wraith Cult gaining strength as their 'persecuted leader' Vedek Winn was so 'valiantly' rescued by the 'heroic' Cardassian: Skrain Dukat. Kai Bareil can only sway so much support, and I think even _he_ is losing interest in 'The Coalition.'

"It won't be very long that the only thing that keeps him from joining the Cardassian Union is Kira's excellent . . . _persuasion_.

She shook her head and laughed. "I have no sympathy for you; you got yourself into this mess."

Benjamin's posture returned to 'scared stiff.' She knew he was broken.

"What do you want?" he breathed.

A devious smile spread back across her face. "That's more like it." She got up and circled his desk slowly. "Everything, I want _everything_."

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Side

Pt III

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Ezri looked around her new Ambassadorial quarters. _Yes_, she thought to herself. _This arrangement will do fine_. She stepped in front of the large mirror and made sure her uniform was on straight. She stretched her neck to examine the three pips on her collar, one of which was brand new.

"Lieutenant Commander," she said aloud. "Yes, this arrangement will do _just_ fine."

- - -

Fin

Now, before you ask if that's it, I will answer: yes it is. This is meant as a stand-alone, as it is supposed to be pieced together and vague.


End file.
